Unexpected Reactions
by 90sKidsAreAwesome
Summary: The sequel to Surprise Guest. It's two years after the girls sweet 16 and things are a little different than what everyone would've imagined they would be. Feedback is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

"Underlined" _= Phone conversation_

"Not underlined" _= Talking face to face_

– _Italic = Thoughts_

IM talk –Letter/Name _= Texting_

 _*Italics* = Ringtone_

 _ **"Bold/Italics"**_ _= Song/Singing_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush or anything related to them. I own everyone else**_ _._

* * *

 _He takes a step closer, but stops when she shakes her head._ "I'm sorry. I-"

"Do you even like me, like at all?" _She asks not even bothering to looks up at him_.

 _He thinks over her question._ "No." _Was his reply._

 _She nods, but continues._ "Do you even think I'm pretty?"

"No." _He says again without hesitating._

 _Another nod._ "Would you do just one thing for me? Like you said you would?" _She asks, heart beating fast in anticipation._

"No." _He replies with a sigh._

"Do you even _want_ me?" _Aidi's eyes finally meet Carlos' only to be filled with sorrow and betrayal instead of happiness and life like they usually are._

"No."

"If I left right now," _She asks._ "would you even shed a tear and try to get me back?" _Her heart would be completely broken if his answer is no._

"No." _He says._

"Don't even bother going home." _The brunette gets up, having had enough, and runs past Carlos. After running for about five minutes, she feels someone grab her by the waist and turn her around. It's Carlos. She tries to get away, but stops once he starts speaking._

"I don't like you; I adore you." _Her head perks up and her thoughts of getting away; silenced._ _He grabs her face and looks into her eyes._ "You're not pretty; you're beautiful." _He kisses her cheek._ "I wouldn't do one thing for you; I would do anything for you." _Then her forehead._ "I don't want you; I need you." _He kisses her nose._ "And If you left, I wouldn't shed a tear; It'd break me." _He tells her before kissing her lips. The kiss lasts for a few minutes both teens kissing passionately, but still keeping it appropriate for the public._

 _When they pull away both of them are breathless._ "I'm sorry." _The say simultaneously._

"Why're you sorry?" _Carlos asks._

 _Aidi looks down at her shoes and says with a quiet voice._ "For running away."

"You don't have to be sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed her back. I don't know what got into me."

"No." _She shakes her head._ "I get it. She was your first love."

"Yea, but that doesn't excuse what I did." _Carlos grabs Aidi's face and makes her look at him._ "I'm done with her and her games."

"Good."

 _They kiss again, but this time it's short and simple._ "Good." _Aidi calls out for Sydney and all three leave when the dog returns._

* * *

"-idi? Aideliz? Are you there? Helloooo..."

"What? Sorry."

"What were you thinking about?" _The blonde women asks._ "I've been helping you for almost a year and a half already, I know when you have something else on your mind that you want to talk about, but are too scared to. Now, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"We've talked about your family and any issue you've had, we've talked about your friends and even those boys who made your life hell, we've even talked about last summer, but I've noticed you haven't told me about what happened after summer vacation ended and the one person you've mentioned, but avoided talking about, is Carlos. Tell me about him? Tell me about the past two years."

"I've told you, he's apart of the boy band Big Time Rush, he's Venezuelan, Dominican, and Spanish. He is muscular, and really goofy, but a big softy. He has a dog named Sydney and he was, we'll still is, I hope, one of my best friends."

"We went through that, yes, but I want to know how you perceive him. I want to know your point of view and your opinion of him, your feelings towards him, good and bad."

"What have you written down so far?"

"Well for our 40th session we talked about a few weeks before how his ex showed up and tried to get him back and then when the boys got a call from their manager to go back to Vegas."

"Ok, so imma just tell you what happened after the six-way phone call then..."

 _#FLASHBACK STARTS#_

 _"Who was that?" All five boys put their phones down and turn towards the rest of the group._

 _"Well," Kendall starts. "That was out manager."_

 _"And Ronaldo." Logan adds._

 _"Aaand? What did he say?" Tasha asks getting tired of the silence._

 _"The crew finally finished fixing the equipment." James says._

 _"That's good, right?" Alej asks._

 _"Yea." The boys nod. "But..."_

 _Just then Zaidi's full attention is on the conversation. "But what?"_

 _"We, uh, we have to be back in Vegas." Dustin answers._

 _Logan drapes his arm around her shoulders before saying, "By Saturday morning."_

 _"So you guys leave next week?" Aidi asks._

 _"This Saturday, Aidi."_

 _"Oh." She nods and then gets up to go upstairs. Everyone stares as she ascends the steps towards her room. "Well aren't you coming?" She asks Carlos._

 _"What?"_

 _"You have to do laundry before you start packing." She says. "Or do you wanna go back with dirty close?" Carlos gets up and follows Aidi into her room._

 _"Well, I guess we should start packing too." The other four boys get up, with everyone else in tow and head towards the hotel leaving the couple to clean and pack._

 _ **xXXXXXXXXXXXXxCARLOS AND AIDIxXXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

 _Both teens locate Carlos' dirty clothes easily, seeing as he's the second cleanest person in the house, the first being Sydney, and toss them in Aidi's empty hamper. He carries the hamper down to the basement towards the laundry room and she puts the clothes to wash, Aidi not wanting to speak at all and Carlos wanting to break the silence, not being able to take the silence. Finally he gets the courage to break it._

 _"Babe." He sighs, cornering Aidi against the wall and washing machine. She crosses her arms, hugging herself, and avoids all eye contact. "Nena." She looks up at him with teary eyes. "Talk to me." She shakes her head. "Please. Tell me what's going on in that beautifully chaotic head of yours." He pulls her into a hug when all he gets is silence and she buries her face against his neck. They stand there in a comfortable silence, not wanting to let go of one another. Knowing Aidi, she won't talk unless she has to, so after a while Carlos nibbles playfully on her ear and neck and she twitches in his embrace._

 _A giggle slips from between her lips. "Stop." She says weakly, but he doesn't. "'Loooss." She wiggles, trying to get away. "J'ni'r." He just continues. "Caaarloooss." She finally gets an arm free and smacks his peck lightly, then looks into his eyes._

 _"Talk to me. What is it?" She sighs and lays her head on his shoulder._

 _"I wish you didn't have to go, but I know you have to." She shakes her head. "Imma miss you."_

 _"You can always text me, call me, tweet at me, DM me. Babe, I'm just a phone call away."_

 _"But it's not the same."_

 _"I know, but this is how my life is."_

 _"How do James and Halston deal with this?"_

 _"They're both famous. I don't think they have time to register that the other is away."_

 _"Ugh. I don't want you to go." A tear slips._

 _Carlos hugs her closer and kisses her forehead. "I don't want to go either, but it's my job." He sighs and they stand in silence._

 _"This school years is gonna be terrible. You and the guys won't be here and me and the girls are gonna sit around and mope, waiting for you guys to come back."_

 _"You can always come with me." He shrugs._

 _Aidi lets out a sigh and a chuckle. "Yea, I wish, but you know I still have school. And I'm 16, a minor, and you're 18, an adult. How's that gonna work? Especially in front of the law?"_

 _"You have a point, but technically this started when you turned 16 and I was 17. And Mama Luz approves."_

 _"Yea, but still." She nods and he lightly pecks her lips._

 _"Yea, I know." He sighs and caresses her cheek. "Imma miss waking up and seeing you everyday and being able to talk to you whenever I feel like, but let's not think about it now. We still have until 3 in the afternoon tomorrow, then we can mope."_

 _"Ok." Just then the machine stops and they put the clothes to dry and then add the whites to the washer. "Now what?"_

 _"We can always watch a movie." Carlos suggest._

 _"Or we can make out until someone catches us." She suggests._

 _"How about we do both?"_

 _"Deal."_

 _#FLASHBACK ENDS#_

"... And that's what we did." _The woman passes her a tissue and Aidi takes it, just realizing she had tears falling slowly._ "We got caught, but not by my mom or our friends. His dog, Sydney," _She laughs._ "I guess she woke up from a nap in my room and came looking for us. Once he went to lean away from the hickey on my neck and I wen to kiss him, she barked, and then sat in front of us with her head tipped."

"Sounds to me like you still have feelings for Carlos."

 _The teen blushes and shrugs._ "Is is that obvious?"

"No, but I've known you for a while, mi'ja." _Aidi nods._ "I learned how to look past your walls."

 _Aidi sighs._ "Mama Reyes, I don't know what to do. Every time I hear his name, I just wanna... ugh... I don't even know what I wanna do."

"Don't force yourself to think. You don't wanna get to the point where you punch yourself again, do you?"

"No."

"Then don't force yourself to come up with reasons why you feel the way you do. It'll come to you sooner or later."

"Ok." _Then Mrs. Reyes' phone alarm goes off._

"Holy crap. It's 4, I need to go pick up Gabby from her grandma's. I'll see you next week sweetheart. Same time, but if I can't make it, come over. Gabby's been yapping about how much she misses you." _Both females kiss each other on the cheek before leaving the clinic and going their separate ways._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush or anything related to them. I own everyone else**_ _._

* * *

 **Previously on Unexpected Reactions-**

 _"Now what?"_

 _"We can always watch a movie." Carlos suggest._

 _"Or we can make out until someone catches us." She suggests._

 _"How about we do both?"_

 _"Deal."_

 _#FLASHBACK ENDS#_

"... And that's what we did." _The woman passes her a tissue and Aidi takes it, just realizing she had tears falling slowly._ "We got caught, but not by my mom or our friends. His dog, Sydney," _She laughs._ "I guess she woke up from a nap in my room and came looking for us. Once I went to lean into the kiss she barked and then sat in front of us with her head tilted."

"Sounds to me like you still have feelings for Carlos."

 _The teen blushes and shrugs._ "Is it that obvious?"

"No, but I've known you for almost a year, mi'ja," _Aidi nods._ "I learned how to look past your walls."

 _Aidi sighs._ "Mama Reyes, I don't know what to do. Every time I hear his name, I just wanna... ugh... I don't even know what I wanna do."

"Don't force yourself to think. You don't wanna get to the point where you hit yourself to get rid of the headache again, do you?"

"No."

"Then don't force yourself to come up with reasons why you feel the way you do. It'll come to you sooner or later."

"Ok." _Then Mrs. Reyes' phone alarm goes off._

"Holy crap. It's 4, I need to go pick up Gabby from her grandma's. I'll see you next week sweetheart. Same time, but if I can't make it, come over. Gabby's been yapping about how much she misses you." _Both females kiss each other on the cheek before leaving the clinic and going their separate ways._

* * *

"Ok, so last week we talked about Carlos and the others getting a text saying that the tour was back on and they were leaving." _Aidi nods._ "Is there anything that's come up that you wanna talk about or do you wanna keep going down the time line, basically, like we've been doing?"

 _Aidi sits there and thinks. Not knowing how to answer the way she wants to she just explains what's been going on in her head for the past week._ "After our session I went to the spot, but I couldn't sit there and just relax like I used to. I- All- I kept having the same memory flash back and forth through my head. I-" _She shakes her head vigorously._

"Aidi." _Dr. Reyes calls out._

 _But Aidi ignores her._ "I hate it. I keep thinking about him, but I don't want to. I wanna be able to go home and look everyone in the face and talk to them without getting mad. I don't want my babies to feel like they can't talk to me cause Titi Aidi's a ticking time bomb full of anger about two seconds away from exploding at the mention of six letter word which happens to be the name of one of their favorite people." _She takes at deep breath._ "But I can't do any of that because I'm pissed off at that fucker for everything. For getting my hopes up and making me feel like I'm on cloud nine and then ripping that feeling away. Now I feel like shit, not only did I lose the guy, but I lost my best friend and i'm losing everyone else in the fucking process. I don't wanna lose them."

"You don't have to lose them. You're not going to lose them."

"I keep pushing them away. All I do is push them away when they just wanna help." _She sighs._ "I'm just to broken."

"Yes, you are broken. There were so many situations that broke you and left you into peace that you've finally given up." _The psychologist sighs._ "But it doesn't have to stay that way. Whatever is broke can be fixed. Sometimes it takes a stronger person, feeling or... I don't want to say object or substance, but I'll stick to the word object for now, to be able to put it back together and keep it together."

"I know it does, but it's just so frustrating cause that's all I keep hearing and I tried to find that person, but it's never enough." _She pauses._ "The words I hear come from people who have no fucking idea about what I've been through and assume that I'm being melodramatic or seeking attention and then it falls on def ears."

"Whenever someone offers you advise, how do you feel?"

"Like everything they say is easier said then done coming from an ignorant bastard who knows nothing of what I'm going through even though I've explained it so many times and I just want to strangle them because they think they know it all and that I'm just exaggerating everything and being a "melodramatic teenage girl who's just seeking for attention" and I just wish I new how to handle things or that they would work out my way for once." _She sighs._ "I feel like no one understands me, like one hundred percent of me. They just understand parts of me and figure those parts they know are who I am and how I am."

"And who would be the person who understands you completely?"

"Non-existant."

"I'm not so sure about that. You answer might be closer than you think." _She smiles sweetly._ "You just have to stop thinking about others. Let your thoughts flow. Who's responsible for everything you do, everything you perceive, everything you watch and eat, everything you wear? Who's the only one allowed to control you and your every move?"

"My mom?" _Dr. Reyes shakes her head._

"No. Don't think of it as a legal thing, but more as a spiritual aspect."

"God?"

"Not everyone believes God is real."

"Then who?"

"You, sweetheart. You control your own person. If someone tells you to do something you don't want to do, what do you do?"

"I don't do it. Well unless I feel guilty about saying no, then I will."

"I said don't think about others. It's time to think of yourself. Think of how you'll benefit from it."

"If doing it makes me feel good in the end, i'll do it, but if it doesn't then I won't."

"That's your free will. And after all these years, after everything you've been put through, you still have the ability to do what you want, when you want to, because no one can control you."

"But I can't do whatever I want. This may be a free country, but everything we do has a consequence."

 _Dr. Reyes smiles._ "Yes everything does have a consequence, but for every good you do for yourself, you'll be rewarded."

"And every bad you do, you'll be punished?"

 _The psychologist nods._ "Whether it's at the moment or later on in life. That's called Karma. So what're you gonna do from now on?"

"Be me."

* * *

 **June**

"Alright, so I want to start with a little game." _Mrs. Reyes says once the teen is seated._ "I'll say something and you say whatever comes to mind."

"Like what we did when I first came to you in January last year? How is this gonna help me?"

"Well, now that I only see you once a month, I wanna see how much our sessions have helped you."

"Alright."

"Ok." _The blond pulls out a list of words from the previous time they played._ "So I'll start simple. Home?"

"Bed."

"Bond?"

"Unbreakable."

"Car?"

"Fast."

"Music?"

"Escape... or life... maybe even peace."

"Just say the first thing that comes to mind, ok?" _Aidi nods._ "Phone?"

"Technology."

"Art?"

"Expression."

"Love?"

"Disappointment."

"Why disappointment?"

"Because all it does is let people down in the end... well for me it does."

"Ok. How about family?"

"Foundation."

"Heritage?"

"Pride."

"Work?"

"Hard."

"Dog?"

"German Sheppard." _Mrs. Reyes gives her a questioning look._ "Syd's a German Sheppard."

"I see. Fandom?"

"Crazy." _She says with a smile._

"Logan?"

"Smart."

"James?"

"Muscle... or beauty."

"Dustin?"

"Bacon." _She lets out a chuckle._

"Kendall?"

"Green eyes."

"Carlos?"

 _Aidi smiles bitter-sweetly._ "Naive asshole."

"Tabloids?"

"Bullshit."

"Fame?"

"Attention."

"Mother?"

"Nurturing."

"Father?"

"Absent."

"Brother?"

"Best friend."

"Sister?"

"Weirdo."

"Best friends?"

"Family."

"Motorcycle?"

"Adrenaline."

"Kids?"

"Adorable."

"Boys?"

 _The teen's smile drops quickly before saying_ "No." _But then both females laugh._

"Ok. Ok. Two more. Twitter."

"Followers."

"And finally, relationship."

"One sided."

 _After the game is over and Mrs. Reyes compares the results to Aidi's previous results, the seventeen year old catches the physiologist up on what's happened in the last month; stress, triggers of depression and anxiety, and also the good moments like how Aidi got to video chat with Fox, Sydney, Halston, Logan, James, and Kendall (Dustin and Carlos were somewhere around James' house). Once the session is over Aidi gets on her dirt bike and takes a back road home only to get interrogated by her sister and friends the very moment she stepped into the living room._

"Where were you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Titi A'di. Wher' you go?" _One of the kids asks._ "Wher' you go? Park? Store?"

"'Deli!" _She hears her little brother Isaac shout as he makes his way past everyone._ "Guess who I got ta talk to. James! He cool! He say next time he come here, he gonna bring Fox and he gon' show me his car. He built it you know."

"You didn't work today."

"We called Kelly to make sure."

"Are you ok? Are you sick?"

"Jani wants to know if you can watch the kids today so she can get her errands done and be able to send the care package to Yaret before it's too late."

 _But the teen just ignore every one of them and goes directly to the stairs and locks herself in her room. She plugs her phone into her speakers and puts on Pandora, the music blasting drowning out the voices of everyone downstairs. She sits at the farthest corner of her bed and buries her head between her knees._

#FLASHBACK STARTS#

 _"Ok. So you boys have everything you need?"_

 _"Yes, Mrs. Ortiz." All five boys say._

 _All five boys hug, kiss, and/or say goodbye to everyone except to the twins, Izzy, Mykee, Alej, Ella, and Halston. "Arighty, we'll leave you kids alone to say your goodbyes."_

 _"Wait, aren't you going with them, Sage?"_

 _"I'm meeting them there. Since James, Kendall, Dustin, and I drove here, I'm driving back with Sydney."_

 _"OOOHH!"_

 _"Makes sense."_

 _The girls turn to their respective guys and embrace one another ever so tightly. Everyone but James and Halston looks too sad to let go of the other; Zaidi on her tip-toes with her arms around Logan's neck kissing him passionately, Kendall and Alej embracing, saying cute to one another, and giving each other Eskimo kisses, Dustin and Ella are fully wrapped up in each others' arms in silence, and Aidi has her head buried in Carlos' neck as tears trickle down her face, his arms tightening around her torso._

 _"I'm gonna miss you so much 'Dee."_

 _"Imma miss you more 'Los." She sniffles and he gently kisses her forehead._

 _He sighs. "Wish you would come with me. You'd like it. All the beautiful lights and sites we could see and take pictures of with each other." She makes a noise at the back of her throat and cuddles closer to him, gripping him tighter. He pulls away slightly and lifts her head up so that he can look into her eyes. "'Dee." He whispers to her, but she moves her gaze to the ground._

 _"What if I just go, but get home schooled like you guys did. Or I can drop out."_

 _"No. You're not dropping out." The eighteen tear old says. "You have my number. Call me whenever as long as it's not during the concerts or meets. Faster than you know it the tour will be over and Ill get to talk to you as much as you'd like." She sighs. "Babe. Look at me." She shakes her head, already feeling the damns about to burst. "Come on, Nena. Let me see those gorgeous eye." She sighs and looks at him dead in the eyes as her lip trembles, trying to keep her whimpers from being heard. "Hey."_

 _"Mmm." Is all she lets out. He kisses her lips gently and she finally brakes. Tears fall down her face in no time and she's clinging onto the front of the Latino's shirt keeping him close, which he doesn't seem to mind, as she kisses him with passion. Soon enough they pull apart due to the sound of their flight attendant calling for boarding. They guys grab their carry-ons ready to move towards their gate, but not before sharing one last kiss with their girls. Once they boys are boarded and in their seats they text their groupchat with the girls._

 _Miss u alrdy- C_

 _Imma miss u bacon bits- DB_

 _Baby *crying emoji*- KS_

 _See u all soon, hopefully- J_

 _Miss u too bacon strips- Ella_

 _Miss u bby- Alej_

 _Don't get distracted by hotties guys- Tyre_

 _We'll try- L_

 _Damn *pout emoji*- C_

 _I swear ta God if I find out u wit anotha bitch Logan, imma fuck u up- Z_

 _Y whatchu mean by "damn *pout emoji*" Pena?- A_

 _Lol- Ella_

 _Lmao- Tash_

 _*Laughing emoji*- Kev_

 _Dont worry babygirl I only want u. Ur my only girl- L_

 _I betta be- Z_

 _*Kissy emoji*- L_

 _Yall dating officially?- Rose_

 _Yep- L_

 _si- Z_

 _Yay- Alej_

 _On behalf of everyone on this chat... Congrats love couple- KS_

 _I meant that... that that was messed up of Logan to say that- C_

 _witha pout *unamused emoji*- A_

 _Yup- C_

 _so lucky I cant get on that plane- A_

 _Lol Im kidding babe- C_

 _mhmm- A_

 _I am. I only got eyes for you, Preciosa- C_

 _Awww- Tash_

 _Ay que lindos son- Rose_

 _Lol gotta go guys. Talk to yall later- L_

 _#FLASHBACK END#_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush or anything related to them. I own everyone else**_ _._

* * *

 **Previously on Unexpected Reactions-**

 _Dont worry babygirl I only want u. Ur my only girl- L_

 _I betta be- Z_

 _*Kissy emoji*- L_

 _Yall dating officially?- Rose_

 _Yep- L_

 _si- Z_

 _Yay- Alej_

 _On behalf of everyone on this chat... Congrats lovely couple- KS_

 _I meant that... that was messed up of Logan to say- C_

 _witha pout *unamused emoji*- A_

 _Yup- C_

 _so lucky I cant get on that plane- A_

 _Lol Im kidding babe- C_

 _mhmm- A_

 _I am. I only got eyes for you, Preciosa- C_

 _Awww- Tash_

 _Ay que lindos- Rose_

 _Lol gotta go guys. Talk to yall later- L_

 _#FLASHBACK END#_

* * *

"So, girly, I decides that since school started last week for you, that we will start seeing each other once every two weeks in my office." _Aidi goes to protest but is stopped by Mrs. Reyes._ "It's your last year in high school, I want you to focus on school and actually do your homework. We'll see each other on Thursdays and you can still come over on Mondays and Wednesdays when Gabby doesn't have soccer practice so you can help her with homework." _She chuckles._ "I still don't understand how she got so attached to you."

"Cause I'm amazing. Duhhh." Mrs. Reyes nods.

"Ok. So what do you want to talk about today?" _Aidi looks down, all jokes gone for the moment and she sighs._ "Last night I... uh... had a dream..." _She tilts her head then shakes it._ "No... it was more like a memory, I guess. Anyways, it was a few days after the guys left and they had an interview and it was streaming live, so me, Ella, Alej, Rose, and Zaidi decided to watch it." _She gulps down a sip of water when knots form in her stomach._ "I was texting him before it started."

 _#FLASHBACK STARTS#_

 _I'm bout 2 go on set. Wish me luck- C_

 _Good luck- A_

 _Wait before u go, can u clear up what we are? I keep getting notifications on Twitter from ppl askin if we're datin or suttin & I don't wanna sound like a crazy stalker & have ppl hatin me for no reason- A_

 _So u want me 2 tell ppl bout us?- C_

 _Not like that. I'm not ready for the limelight. Just tell em ur my bff for now- A_

 _Ok, I g2g. I'll ttyl babe.- C_

 _kk. Good luck bb- A_

 _Aidi and the other girls watch as Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, and Dustin are introduced and the boys appear seconds later ready to sing their songs. They sing Crazy For U and Like Nobody's Around and the crowd cheers at the end. After Dustin and Kendall put their guitars down, greet the interviewer, Lezlie, and they all sit down, the interviewer quickly goes straight to the questions. "So, I'd just like to say a quick Happy Birthday to the very handsome Logan Henderson." Zaidi smiles widely and says something about Logan being her baby and how he grew up so fast._

 _ **xXXXXXXXXXXXGirlsXXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

 _They all just laugh and then turn back to the laptop screen. "So, Boys what have you been up to?"_

 _"Well," Kendall starts. "Right now, we are on the road for a little make-up tour."_

 _Lezlie nods. "Yea, we heard about a few concerts being cancelled due to an issue that happened while you guys were preparing for a concert in Vegas. Your August concerts were cancelled because a lot of the equipment was damaged."_

 _James scratches his head and huffs out a laugh. "Yea, It was pretty bad actually. We feel really sorry. We know the fans were really excited to see us, but thankfully our manager and crew were able to find new locations and the fans were able to get refunds. Hopefully this little apology tour will make up for it."_

 _Logan nods. "We were lucky enough to we have great people with great connections. I don't know where we'd be without our people." The guys all shout 'aww' and so do the girls. "Yea, yea."_

 _Lezlie smiles and nods. "That was very sweet." Logan smiles back, with dimples and all. "So, how'd you guys spend these days off? Go anywhere exciting?"_

 _Carlos' smile reaches from ear to ear and the interviewer turns towards him in interest, but Kendall speaks instead. "We took a little vacation. Our manager told us that a few parts would take weeks to be replaced and suggested we relax." The boys nod, all wearing matching smiles._

 _"Logan, you tweeted out that you went to go visit family in New York. How was it?"_

 _ **xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

 _The girls watch as he scratches the back of his neck and Zaidi gushes at his adorableness. "I, uh... yea, about that... I actually did not go to New York. I only said that so that paparazzi wouldn't follow me around every time I was in public."_

 _ **xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

 _He sits up straighter, adjusting his jacket, and smiles. "I actually went to Boston and I had a really good time there."_

 _Carlos laughs as if Logan told a joke, but then calms down when Lezlie asks how his time off went and where did he go. "Well, I took my little princess, Sydney, and we took a flight straight home to Florida. I really missed my dad, my brothers, and childhood best friends, so I took it as my opportunity to go. I'd say I was there for like a day and a half before Justin and Willie, my best friends, came over and asked if I wanted to go to their younger cousins' sweet 16 with them in Boston." Lezlie's head tilts and looks intriguingly at Logan and then back at Carlos. Both boys chuckle and nod. "Yea... We didn't tell each other where we were going, so it was a real surprise to the both of us, when we ran into each other." Carlos shakes his head. "A whole lot of weirdly interesting things went down, but it was really fun and their family made us feel really welcomed. I would honestly say, it was one of the best vacations I've ever had."_

 _Leslie comments and gushes on about how sweet they all are and asks a few more questions, clearly trying to hold herself back from asking personal questions. After a while she pulls out her iPad and goes into the show's twitter DM to find a bunch of questions. "Ok, I have a few fans who want to ask you guys a few questions, if that's alright with you." All the guys nod. "Alright, this is for Carlos, I'm guessing." The message pops up on the corner of the laptop screen and the girls giggle. " xDBsBabe8_28_x wants to know 'On Instagram u posted this video. Who are they?'" Lezlie clicks on the video below and they watch it play. Carlos laughs, remembering that day._

 _Dustins shakes his head and smiles. "Well, in order those two in the front are Willie and Justin, again my best friends since we were 7, Zaidi and Aidi, the one's who's birthday party I was their for, and finally Logan."_

 _"Oh, really? Where were you guys?"_

 _Carlos' smile doesn't falter. "Boston. The twins, Aidi and Zaidi, wanted to show us around, since we were gonna be their for a few days for their Sweet 16."_

 _"That's pretty cool. They don't look like twins." All the guys shake there heads in agreement. "Ok, next question. This is from xBabieT_Antoinex," James sees Dustin mouth 'Tasha' and smiles and leans over and whispers it to Carlos. "'How long have you known all of them, Logan and Carlos?"_

 _Carlos smiles realizing what the girls were doing. and sits back. "Well," Logan says clearing his throat. "I met the girls the day before that video. I swear like not even 24 hours before that." He laughs._

 _"Really? It seemed as if you knew them longer."_

 _He shakes his head and smiles. "I ran into Zaidi the day before at McDonald's. Like literally bumped into each other."_

 _"Did she know who you were?"_

 _"Yea." He chuckles, remembering the incident as clear as day. "She fell backwards and landed on the floor, and obviously I had to help her up, but then she looked at me and froze. I was wearing shade and didn't think anyone would recognize me and nobody did, but her. After that I drove her to her house and that's where I saw Carlos and Sydney and Aidi. We basically just told each other random things about out selves that night, before I left."_

 _"What about you Carlos?"_

 _"Well, when I was younger, I met Willie and Juss at Disney World. I was still living in Missouri at the time, but my parents wanted to take me there for a few days. Umm, we ended up on the same ride and obviously, we're both little kids, met a new person and we were excited, so we became instant friends. But with the twins, I didn't realize I actually personally knew them until I bumped into Aidi at the airport, the day before I posted the video. I actually met them back when Juss and Willie lived in Philadelphia. They flew me over for my 9th birthday to spend some time there before school and long story short, on August of 2003, the twins, one of their sisters, and two of their brothers ended up visiting too."_

 _Leslie nods. "Did you become instant friends too?"_

 _Carlos takes a sip of his water and realizes all the attentions on him. "Ok, you have to understand that they were girls and in 2003 cooties where very much a thing. I thought they were both annoying for following us arounf most of the time." The guys all laugh and call him messed up. "No, they were the same way with me. To them I was the most annoying kid they've ever seen. But yea, no we weren't instant friends, but a few days before we all went our separate ways, we went to this warehouse looking store. I was 9 and thought it had the coolest things I ever seen, but when I was about to reach for something, I heard a scream right next to me and instantly knew it was Aidi. She was starring at a Chucky Good Guy doll and his bride. I was the only one who didn't laugh 'cause she had tears in her eyes, and because of that she didn't want to be comforted by anyone but me..." He blushes when the other guys chuckle and aww._

 _"So that's how you and Aidi became friends?" He nods. "What about you and Zaidi?"_

 _He let out a laugh, leaning forward. "We got ice cream from the ice cream truck, but the like those cartoon kinds, like Sonic, SpongeBob, Batman, Tweety, et cetera, and she wanted to go swimming and didn't want to finish her's." He smiles as the others started laughing. "I took it and she dashed into the water. We just clicked after that and that's how she became my ice cream dealer for the next few days."_

 _Logan sighs. "You see that? Those are cute stories about how you met your best friends, while i'm over here with this boring story about bumping into a girl, driving her home, and finding him there. The bam, I'm at the house most of the day, hanging out and doing stupid things." Everyone laughs._

 _Lezlie chuckles and then clears her throat. "Ah-hmm. This last one is from xNarryIsLife_x and she wants to know where you three were this whole time."_

 _Kendall points at James and Dustin and then Dustin shrugs and says. "James' girlfriend Halston, him, his dog Fox, Ken, and I went on a quick road trip."_

 _James smirks. "We didn't want to stay in Vegas and do nothing while we waited. I mean we're all still not old enough to go out to clubs and stuff, so we got a rental, grabbed a couple bags and made sure we had money before we drove around the U.S."_

 _"Oh, where'd you go?"_

 _Kendall sits up. "We drove through New Mexico, Arizona, took a detour through Kansas, somehow got lost for a little while before we ended up near Chicago, and then ended up in Buffalo, New York, and then drove down and ended up in..." He chuckles and the others nod when Lezlie gives them a look and shakes her head. "Yes."_

 _"So you're telling me, you took separate vacations, but all ended up in the same place." The all nod and she giggles. "Oh my God. So did you all meet up?"_

 _"Yes. Use three," James says pointing at Kendall, Dustin, and himself. "And my girlfriend ended up stopping at a restaurant slash Karaoke place called Karaoke Dokie and these two ended up there with the twins, Justin and Willie and a bunch of friends and family, celebrating the twins actual birthday."_

 _Before Leslie can say anything, Dustin chimes in. "It's pretty weird how no matter where we go, we all end up in the same place, and just like 'holy crap.'"_

 _"So, you all met the twins and the others?" They all nods._

 _"Yes. And let me tell you it's a very big group." Logan says. "Other than the twin's, there's Alejandra, Natasha, Rosemary, Eleanor, Tyre, Kevin, Charlie-"_

 _"-Luis, Jose, Carmen, Janytza, Yaret, Angie, and Kaden." James picks up._

 _"You guys forgot Mama Luz, Mama Dalia, Izzy, Yari, Angel, 'Saac, Mykee, Eli, and Neisha." Carlos said. Lezlie looks at the three of them and mouths wow. Carlos nods. "Logan named the twin's friends, James named their siblings and their spouses, and I named the twin's mom and Juss and Willie's mom and the nieces and nephews, though 'Saac is the twin's baby brother. But, yea... anyways, that's only the ones we saw on almost a regular basis after we met them."_

 _"Wow. So you weren't exaggerating about them being a big group."_

 _"Nope."_

 _"It was overwhelming at first, but we quickly got used to it. They're all so different, that it's kind of strange who they're all friends, but then again when you see them all together it all make since." Everyone looks at Carlos as his voice bleeds pride. "Like these two girls are not the same girls I met back in 2003. They are way more outgoing and spontaneously ridiculous..." Logan bumps Carlos and Carlos turns to him and flails. "No, no, no, no. I didn't mean it in a bad way." And he looks at the camera. "'Dee, Zee, don't kill me. I didn't mean it like that." The guys turn to him and shake their heads before bursting into laughter, Lezlie joining along. "I mean they're weird as hell and it's interesting how much they've grown in the last 9 years."_

 _Lezlie takes a deep breath to calm down and composes herself, the guys finally doing the same, patting Carlos on the back. "How so?"_

 _He sighs and uses his hands to try and figure out what he wants to say. "Like they used to be extremely shy, like hide behind mommy until the stranger goes away type of shy. But now, they're the ones who almost always start a conversation and love making new friends. And they don't care about confronting their issues, instead of calling for help like a lot of people do now a days."_

 _"Aww, 'Los." Kendall says. "You sound like a proud father."_

 _Carlos huffs out a laugh. "I feel like a proud father." He makes a stink face and so do the other guys, all thinking the same thing._

 _ **xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

 _Rose snorts and turns to Aidi and bursts into laughter. Tasha and Alej snicker and Zaidi scrunches up her nose. "Oh my God." Aidi blushes and drops her head._

 _"So Aye, 'Los is daddy?"_

 _Aidi bangs her head on the table lightly and her blush deepens. "He didn't just say that on live tv."_

 _"Technically? No. But the guys and all of us where all thinking the same thing." Aidi giggles and they all laugh together. Ignoring what Lezlie asks him why he feels that way so that the 16 year old can send a quick text to Carlos before turning back to the interview just in time to see Carlos sit up awkwardly and blush a little, knowing his phone vibrated in his pocket_

 _*Multiple laughing/crying emoji* Really bae- A_

 _ **xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

 _"Why do you feel like a proud father?" Lezlie asks not knowing or caring why the guys mad stink faces._

 _"Cause I know that they can defend themselves, whether it's physically or verbally."_

 _"We've experienced it up close."_

 _"Towards you guys."_

 _"Oh, no. No, not at us. No." James says, body more alert than before. "But at someone else. He crossed the line and they all became like a little army. I'm pretty sure someone recorded it and posted it online or something." He leans against the arm rest. "They've all been friends for so long that they basically know each others movement and how someone is feeling or will feel at the moment. If the reaction is going to be bad, they get in the middle of the situation and kinda form a wall. It's some freaky stuff really. It all seriously looks rehearsed, but we know it's not, which is the freaky part." He chuckles. "I'm not gonna lie, I never dealt with a situation like that so... I was kind of scared, but at the same time... it was kinda..." Lezlie lifts an eyebrow, curious about what he's gonna say next, but Carlos beats him to it."_

 _"Relieving." And James nods. "At least to me it was. I was expecting to see the 7 year old little girl afraid of Chucky, not Katniss Everdeen, you know... but without the weapons."_

 _Kendall and Dustin nod vigorously. "Like legit certified badasses."_

 _"So you were ready to protect them?"_

 _"He'll yea I was. It's like, like Aidi says when she's passionate about something, they're my babies," He smiles. "and part of me was ready to get up and protect them."_

 _Logan wraps an arm around Carlos' shoulder. "Awwww, Carlitos are you gonna cwyyy?"_

 _Carlos shoves him away lightly and laughs. "Maybe." And he wipes face tears. "Shut up." He says to the Texan as he chuckles and rubs his back._

 _"I love how this went from an interview about our careers to like and inside look at 'Litos rekindling his friendships after all these years." Kendall says as everything goes silent for a second._

 _"Hey, it just means the fans are now more connected with you guys." The boys nod in agreement. "Alright, well it looks like time is up. It's their anything else you would like to say before we go?"_

 _"We love you," Kendall and Logan both say. "and we are really sorry we had to postpone the tour." Kendall finishes, blowing kisses at the camera._

 _"But you will have the opportunity to see us. We have posted up the dates for this make up tour, so make sure to check it out and find out when the postponed date is of the concert you were going to attend." James looks around and pouts. "Did that even make sense. I feel like I just confused everyone." Carlos pats him on the back and shakes his head._

 _Dustin does the same. "You made total sense to me, man." James smiles at Dustin and they both laugh._

 _"Thanks D-Belt."_

 _"Oh and I just wanna say hi to the twins and the other girls cause I know you guys are watching." The the others looks at the camera and winks joing Carlos as he says he misses them and says "Love you." to everyone viewing the live stream._

 _#FLASHBACK ENDS#_

"Aidi, I know you do not want to hear this, but you need to talk to Carlos. You can keep avoiding him girly. This whole thing is slowly tearing you apart, when are you going to see that?" _Mrs. Reyes scoots closer and grabs Aidi's hands._ "Look I really care about you. You know you're like a daughter to me, but sweetheart you need closure. You can't keep doing this too yourself or the people you love." _Aidi looks up and sighs finally realizing how much she's been crying the last hour after retelling her dream/memory._

 _She shakes her head._ "I tried. I just can't bring myself to do it Mama Rey." _She chokes up_. "It hurts. It fucking hurts. He doesn't need me. It's better off like this."

 _Mrs. Reyes sits back against her chair._ "You never actually told me what drove you to so far apart." _The teen shakes her head, wiping her eyes and nose._ "Talk to me. It's kinda my job to listen. It's what your health insurance pays me for." _That causes a small smirk to appear on Aidi's face, but then it's gone as she composes herself._ "Don't do that. It's ok to cry. It doesn't make you weak, contrary to popular belief." _The teen sinks down into the cushions again and sighs, letting her tears fall freely. Mrs. Reyes gives her time._

 _Just as she think Aidi is done talking for the day, said girl sighs and says in a small voice._ "His ex Sammy. She showed up at my house again on the 17th of September, almost two years ago. I remember that day clear as day." _She takes a deep breath and sits up._ "I was having a really shitty day as it is, because I couldn't sleep all night and I couldn't talk to 'Los all day, so every little thing irked the shit out of me. Once I got from school and was about to make dinner, I heard a knock on the door and it was her. I was about to slam the door in her face, but then remembered my mom taught me better than that and waited for her to speak. She just stared at me for like five minutes and right when I was gonna close the door she just blurted out that she's pregnant and I just listen to her tell me all this shit she was gonna do and shit, but I wasn't listening because one I did not like her at all and didn't really care, but then said something that made me sick to my stomach. All I wanted to do was talk to Carlos and tell him everything she told me, but knew he was busy for the next few hours, so I stayed quiet. I didn't text him for another two, maybe three, days to talk to him about Sammy."

 _#FLASHBACK STARTS#_

 _Sammy showed up and told me she's pregnant- A_

 _I know. She told me earlier- C_

 _So whatcha gonna do?- A_

 _Wat do u mean? Imma take responsibility- C_

 _R u sure its even urs?- A_

 _Wat kinda question is that? Y wouldn't it be?- C_

 _Well for starters she lied 2 u on multiple occasions and cheated on u more then once- A_

 _Nvm it was stupid for me 2 say that. so guess this is the end- A_

 _Aye wait- C_

 _Wat junior?- A_

 _I'm sorry Aye- C_

 _me too Los. g2g- A_

 _Aidi puts her phone down and wipes away a stray tear, but then her phone chimes once again and she chokes on a sob._

 _Goodnight beautiful- C_

 _She chokes on another sob as she types back a reply before shutting off her phone._

 _Goodnight Handsome- A_

 _#FLASHBACK ENDS#_

 _She doesn't bother wiping the tears away, to exhausted to move._ "I couldn't sleep that night. All I did was put on music and sobs all night long. At one point I did fall asleep, but then I dreamt of him and woke up in tears, and for the next week when someone tried to talk to me about him and the situations, I lost it. I became violent and aggressive with everyone and everything. I almost hit Izzy and 'Saac, them two of all people, just because they asked me when were they gonna see or talk to 'Los again." _She sighs again._ "I'm so tired of holding all this in. I'm to fucking proud to admit to the others that I'm this broken, but the one good thing about this is that any other day I just ignore my feelings and have school to distract me." _Mrs. Reyes goes to open her mouth, but Aid beats her to it._ "I know it's not healthy, but it helps. Especially when I get to come here and be a little bitch about my problems for like two hour." _After sitting their in silence Aidi looks at Mrs. Reyes._ "You know what's funny though? After everything, even though I don't tell anyone about how I'm dealing with everything, like I do with you, I have gotten way closer to Kendall and James. They don't really mention 'Los when we text or are on the phone and they check up on me constantly to see how I'm doing. I usually don't go into details, just usually tell the general shit, but it's like they already know how I'm feeling. And the time between the day me and 'Los..." _She tilts her head side to side._ "... separated... I guess... to I think it was out Christmas eve party, everything seemed to be fine. I would think of him and not cry or feel angry, but I guess that's cause I kinda replace him with Jake, who I started hanging out with more. But anyways, everything was good until it was time to open gifts. Apparently the guys and Halston all sent gifts over through mail and the last gift I got was from 'Los. I opened it and it was a Winnie the Pooh onesie, I took all my gifts and had to go upstairs. I couldn't let anyone see me breakdown, especially the kids." _She laughs as she wipes the last of her tears._ "I'm not gonna lie, I sleep in it on the days I feel really shitty, but that was the day I decided I needed some type of help and that I need to get my tattoos."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush or anything related to them. I own everyone else**_ _._

* * *

 **Previously on Unexpected Reactions-**

 _After sitting their in silence Aidi looks at Mrs. Reyes._ "You know what's funny though? After everything, even though I don't tell anyone about how I'm dealing with everything, like I do with you, I have gotten way closer to Kendall and James. They don't really mention 'Los when we text or are on the phone and they check up on me constantly to see how I'm doing. I usually don't go into details, just usually tell the general shit, but it's like they already know how I'm feeling. And the time between the day me and 'Los..." _She tilts her head side to side._ "... separated... I guess... to I think it was out Christmas eve party, everything seemed to be fine. I would think of him and not cry or feel angry, but I guess that's cause I kinda replace him with Jake, who I started hanging out with more. But anyways, everything was good until it was time to open gifts. Apparently the guys and Halston all sent gifts over through mail and the last gift I got was from 'Los. I opened it and it was a Winnie the Pooh onesie, I took all my gifts and had to go upstairs. I couldn't let anyone see me breakdown, especially the kids." _She laughs as she wipes the last of her tears._ "I'm not gonna lie, I sleep in it on the days I feel really shitty, but that was the day I decided I needed some type of help and that I need to get my tattoos."

* * *

"Hold up, tattoos? What tattoos?"

"Well not really 'need to' but more like it was the perfect time to get them." _She says smiling sheepishly._ "Mami doesn't know about them yet. She doesn't like the concept of tattoos being permanently imbedded into the skin."

"Ok, I see that you are avoiding my question, so I'll let it be for now. But keep going."

"So, I got them and like I said Mami doesn't know, but neither do the others. I always kept myself covered throughout the last two summers and everyone seemed to not find it strange considering my behavior has been different for the last two years. Anyways January was really just full of depression and breakdowns, but one thing that made me happy was that because of Logan I got to facetime with Syd." _She laughs_. "It's weird cause I'd never thought I would ever facetime with a dog, but here I am videochatting with a German Shepard on the other side of the country. The first time it happened was on Valentine's day. She was whining from the moment she saw me til I had to go and all I could do was cry with her. I would be like 'how's my princess doing?' or "what's my babygirl doing?' and she would whine and I'd tell her I miss her and not to worry about me and she'd whine." _She wipes the tears from he eyes and laughs_. "She's just so damn cute and sweet, I just miss cuddling and running around the park with her."

"She sounds sweet."

 _Aidi lets out a huff of laughter and wipes her cheek_. "She really is. I wish you could meet her. She's so good with the kids. Little Gabby would love a playdate."

"Yea she would." _Mrs. Reyes smiles and writes some stuff down before looking at the teen again._ "So what happened after? Did you ever talk to Carlos after you'd talk to her?"

 _Aidi shakes her head, while scratching it, and clears her throat._ "No." _She bites her lip and covers her mouth with the fist_.

"Ok. So no bringing up Carlos for now?" Aidi nods in agreement. "Ok, so how about the others? You mentioned Logan, but said you were closer to the others?"

 _The teen wipes her face and shakes her sadness away._ "Yea. Logan is the one dating my twin sister. I'm not as close to him as I used to be cause he's almost always with either Zaidi or Carlos, whether it's on the phone or in person. Don't get me wrong I love them all, but as you know me and Carlos aren't on speaking terms and I don't want the others to know about what's going on with me until i'm ready. Though I do know that they know something." _She says._ "I only ever speak to Loges when he checks up on me or when me and Sydney facetime." _Aidi sits up and smiles._ "He's kinda perfect... y'know, for my sister. Like he's really sweet and daring and friendly, but really goofy too and compliments her personality. It helps that all our friends and family approve and we all got the chance to see how much he cares for her, even though she kinda acted like the creepy stalker fan at first." _Both females laugh._ "Valentine's Day he flew over here, with Kendall and Dustin, and surprised Zaidi, Alej, and Ella at school with stuffed animals, chocolates and/or flowers. It was so cute 'cause the boys told me they never celebrated Valentine's day in a simple way and they knew the girls weren't that fancy shmancy types. Logan even got Zaidi McDonald's," _She lets a tear slip and laughs at how sensitive she's being._ "I know, I know, McDonald's right? It's where they first met. And Dustin brought Ella bacon wrapped...something... I don't know. They're all weird, which was really cute to me." _She smiles a huge smile._ "It was a nice day. I was obviously sad that the guy I want didn't come in and bring me anything, but I still got something from friends and family, so it was alright. I kind of love the whole family type of celebration we do for that day. The next day though... was definitely shit compared to it."

"Why is that?" _Mrs. Reyes asks._

"It's not because of Carlos or Jake or anything really serious. Well it was serious to the family... Yaret was being deployed for his second tour that day." _She takes a deep breath._ "It was hard y'know... watching him leave again and not knowing if he would ever come back home and walk through the door."

"Where is he now?"

"I think the last time we spoke, he mentioned something about being sent to either South Korea or somewhere in the Middle East. I don't know, the connection was iffy in his area, but we try to send letters and stuff whenever we can. For now he's fine, but we just want him home again." _The teen lets all her tears drop and the doctor hands her a box of tissues._ "I w-want my br-oth-ther home. Its been 18 months already. Last time he was only gone for about half of that."

"There's nothing we can do about it, sweetie. It's the governments choice whether to send him back early or not and I know it's not fair, but what in life is?" _The teen cries for a while longer and when she settles down the doctor looks at her and smiles a warm smile._ "Do you wanna stop now? We can pick it up on our next appointment, if you'd like?"

"Umm, yea, I think this was good for now."

"Alright. Same time in two weeks?" _Aidi nods._ "Ok just let my secretary know."

* * *

"Hey, where've you been?" I ask Aidi when she walks through the door, but she ignores me. "Hellooo." When she disappears up the stairs and into her room I turn around and look at my mom and sisters. "Why does she keep doing that?"

Mom shakes her head and shrugs. "I don't know mija." She sighs. "Only God knows what's going through her mind anymore."

"Mami this is getting ridiculous. She was fine last summer, basically going back to her old self before..." I sigh."

"We know."

"Before Carlos and her broke up, right?" _I nod and slouch into the couch_. "I mean even though they weren't official, they were still together. Look I know you said that she doesn't talk to Carlos anymore and it's obvious she's the way she is now mainly because of him. But we can't just assume that Yaret being away, Sydney, Jake, school, and all of us aren't apart of it either. We've given her almost two years to come and talk to us, I just think that she either needs professional help or to be locked in a room with all of us, mainly 'Los, and let it all out."

"She's been seeing a psychologist for a while." _I confess._ "I only know because she dropped her appointment card a few weeks ago and I saw it. I think its that's where she goes, but that doesn't explain the long hours she's away. Usually a session lasts and hour or two, I've already checked the place out with the girls and it's legit. So, yea, it doesn't explain why she usually comes home so later for only a few minutes before leaving again."

Mami stands up and wipes her hands. "Well if she's seeing a professional then all we can do is wait." Janitza and Carmen goe to protest, but mami shuts them up. "Look, I know, it's going against everything I feel as her mother, but pressuring her to open up is only going to push her deeper into a shell. I don't like seening one of my babies hurting, but you can't help someone until they ask for help." _And she walks out_.

"I agree with Mami." _I say to the other two._ "But there is a limit and I am so close to reaching it. It's been almost two fucking years and I'm getting tired of not being able to talk to my sister about everything without feeling like i'm walking on eggshells." _I grab my keys and my phone and hop into my car. The only lace I can think of going to right now is Ella's house so I shoot her a text letting her know i'm coming over. Once I pull into the driveway, I see Ella already waiting for me on the porch. Before I could say anything the stops me._

"I know it has to do with Aidi. Let me guess, she came home, didn't say nothing, and disappeared into her room." _I nod._ "Look, I know how you feel. I want the old Aidi back as much as you do. She one of my best friends and I would kill to have her back, but there's nothing we could do. We know she's seeing someone who could possibly help, we know so far that she's not doing anything illegal or anything harmful to herself, so all we can do is wait. D, told me that Ken and James talk to her on a regular but she doesn't say much and you already told me Logan's tried, but the most she opens up about is missing everyone and Sydney. All we can do is hope for the best."

"Ughhh! I hate this though. She won't talk to me or any of you girls, she won't talk to any of the guys or any of the adults, nut she goes and talks to a stranger. How does that make any sense?"

"Here." _Ella hands me a cup of tea she apparently had waiting for me._ "Maybe she just needed someone who would sit there and listen." _She hold her hand up before I could speak._ "Yea, I know she has all of us, but you can't tell me that any of would keep anything from our boyfriends, which would in a way go back to Carlos. Or that any of us wouldn't ty to convince her that Carlos is A1 for her and her for him, no matter how fucked up the whole situation's been." _I put down my mug and sigh._ "Exactly." _She says._ "Maybe she needed a neutral person who wouldn't try to... I wouldn't say manipulate, but more like... try to persuade Aidi's thoughts and feeling but more like guide her. That's something she can't get with us because our opinions are a little bit biased at this point especially when it comes to a guy she could be in a relationship with, cause lord knows her previous ones were shit compared to recent ones."

"I just want my sister back." I say once again.

She smiles a half there smile and nods. "So do I, but we've done all we can. Like I said she's not hurting anyone and not hurting herself physically so all we can do is wait."

I sigh. "I hate when you're right." _Ella laughs. We stay outside for a little while, enjoying the last days of August for a little longer. Once the sun sets we head inside and I call my mom to let her know I'll be sleeping over Ella's. Just because I'm giving my sister time doesn't mean I want to sit close by and wait for her to knock on my door. When she's ready she can come to me, but for now I need positivity._


End file.
